Complémentarité Les Bonus!
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Voici la suite des aventures de nos deux lycanthropes préférés ... ou plutôt, la suite de leur incroyable histoire! Vous verrez donc le jeune couple se préparer à l'arrivée de leurs enfants ... avec plus ou moins de difficultés ... mais beaucoup d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous et soyez, bien entendu, les bienvenus pour la suite des aventures de nos deux lycanthropes préférés.

Il s'agit là de chapitre « bonus » qui font suite à la première histoire. Je remercie tout d'abord « Yanoe » qui m'a donné l'idée de faire cette suite même si j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire… ainsi que toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewé la première fic à savoir « ILOVEMARKAXEL » qui m'a fait très plaisir en me laissant une review à chaque chapitre, ainsi que « fan de fiction » et « toshinou ».

Aussi, ceci étant dit, je vous laisse profiter au maximum en espérant bien sûr … eh bien, qu'elle vous plaira … nom d'un chien … ou plutôt d'un loup !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire tous les chapitres mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. En espérant que ça vous plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

….

Chapitre 13 :

-bon sang, j'en ai marre. Mais comment les femmes font pour endurer des trucs pareils sans avoir à avorter ? Aïe ! Mais quoi ?!

-arrête de dire des âneries tu veux.

-ah oui, j'oubliais que ce genre de sujet avec toi était plutôt « tabou » mais n'empêche que c'est vrai.

-la ferme.

-mais oui moi aussi je t'aime. Dit Scott en se moquant gentiment de Derek faisant lever les yeux au ciel de ce dernier.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans la chambre de Stiles. Ils devaient l'aider à passer sa première pleine lune maintenant qu'il était devenu un des leurs. Seulement, en tant que gentil-papa-très-surprotecteur, Derek avait refusé que Scott les accompagne, il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie et celle des enfants. Surtout que maintenant que la fin des vacances était là, Scott devait mettre les pulls de Derek pour cacher le léger renflement de son ventre. Deux mois déjà qu'il était « enceint » et ça commençait quand même à se voir.

Scott avait pris le réflexe de poser sa main sur son ventre dès qu'il s'asseyait, ou bien dès qu'il avait peur ou pour toute autre raison. Derek lui, préférait mettre sa main sur le ventre de Scott quand tous les deux dormaient ensemble, une sorte de moment privilégié entre lui et ses enfants. Mais dès le lever du soleil, il retirait sa main pour ne pas se faire mordre. C'est que Scott en maman, c'est vachement protecteur avec ses petits !

Actuellement, Stiles parlait avec son père pour le prévenir que ce soir, il sortirait avec des amis et qu'il ne rentrerait que pendant la nuit. Une meilleure excuse que celles que Scott avait pu sortir à sa mère à ses propres début, un sacré atout pour Stiles quand même. Il le savait très bien lui-même maintenant, les parents c'est pire que des flics ! Il en avait lui-même fait l'expérience plusieurs fois avec Derek quand ce dernier venait dormir avec lui et qu'il se levait en douce dans la nuit pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le frigo. Scott avait dû le réprimander en lui disant qu'il allait finir par grossir et ne plus pouvoir s'occuper convenablement de ses enfants. Brillante idée ! Depuis Derek s'était même mis au régime pour être sûr de rester en forme ce qui avait drôlement fait rire Scott.

Mais il était content de ce qu'était devenu sa vie aujourd'hui, même s'il n'aurait jamais pu, et il se le répète encore, imaginer une telle suite à son existence. Derek et lui formait un couple plutôt « original » avec leurs caractères si opposés l'un de l'autre, ils se complétaient à merveille. Il allait être « maman-papa » dans quelques mois, Derek allait faire un père génial ça il n'en doutait pas. Stiles s'était déjà proposé pour devenir le parrain des trois enfants d'un coup. Franchement, même si tout c'était passé autrement, il ne regrettera jamais sa vie actuelle … à part peut-être une chose, le fait que sa mère soit toujours dans l'ignorance.

Depuis le début de toute cette histoire, il lui avait caché sa relation avec Derek à la demande de ce dernier craignant qu'elle ne l'accepte pas aussi bien que les autres. Mais surtout, il était triste quant au fait qu'elle ne sache probablement jamais qu'elle sera bientôt grand-mère. Ça commençait à lui peser tout ça, vivant avec sa mère en permanence, il devait sans cesse se cacher, vérifier qu'elle n'était pas là quand il sortait de la salle de bain où qu'il avait toujours un haut de vêtement sur lui dans la maison et d'autres trucs du genre.

Devant la fenêtre, il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendait pas Derek qui l'appelait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier remarque bien vite, au visage triste de Scott caressant doucement d'une main son ventre, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi, il se lève et s'assit aux côtés de Scott qui finit par lever la tête en sentant la présence de son compagnon.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scott ? Demande doucement Derek pour ne pas le brusquer.

-mais rien, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Tout va bien.

-ne te fous pas de moi Scott, je sais très bien quand quelque chose te tracasse, alors vas-y, dis.

-pf… t'es lourd tu sais.

-je sais, c'est une des choses qui font que tu m'aimes. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui te trotte dans la tête.

-à dire vrai j'en sais rien, plein de choses et à la fois si peu. Un instant je pense à plusieurs choses en même temps, et après j'ai presque plus rien dans la tête. Je me sens comme vidé. Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire, je ne veux pas chercher à savoir.

-demain, on ira quand même voir le Docteur Deaton. Peut-être qu'avec lui tu parviendras à trouver une solution à tes problèmes. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider…

-et bien, tu m'aiderais déjà pas mal si tu revenais en un seul morceau cette nuit et si possible avec le parrain de nos enfants aussi, en un seul morceau de préférence. Ironise Scott.

-t'inquiètes pas, dit Derek en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main. Je te le ramènerais ton parrain, j'en reviens toujours pas que t'ai accepté quand même. Il va finir par me tuer.

-et plus tôt que tu ne le crois mon vieux, t'en fais pas pour ça. Rit Stiles en entrant dans la chambre. Bon c'est bon pour mon père, il ne m'attend pas à la maison avant demain matin. J'en ai bavé pour le convaincre mais ça a fini par passer.

-cool ! Dit Scott en se levant pour prendre son manteau sur le porte manteau accroché derrière la porte de la chambre. Bon ben on y va ?

-c'est parti ! Dit Stiles en prenant sa veste et en sortant par la porte tandis que Derek sort par la fenêtre.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, Derek dépose Scott devant chez lui et ne démarre que quand Scott à refermer la porte derrière lui.

….

Endormit dans son lit, Scott sentit quelque chose remuait sur le matelas à côté de lui. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux sachant qu'il s'agissait de Derek qui rentrait de la première pleine lune de Stiles. A la façon dont il entra dans le lit, Scott comprit vite que la nuit avait dû être éprouvante aussi, une fois Derek allongé à ses côtés, il se retourne et vient se blottir contre lui.

-c'était si épuisant que ça ? Demande-t-il, la voix endormie.

-tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point. Stiles est une vraie pile électrique, je n'ai pas arrêté de lui courir après. A croire que son loup est aussi déjanté que lui. Bon sang, j'ai des courbatures partout ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il soit le parrain de nos enfants ? Nan mais je dis ça, je dis rien n'empêche que …

-cette décision a déjà été prise et je ne compte pas revenir dessus. Va falloir prendre ton mal en patience mon vieux. Dit Scott en se collant encore plus au corps froid de Derek pour le réchauffer.

-et ben au moins j'aurais essayé. Dit Derek en prenant Scott dans ses bras.

Tous les deux finissent par s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 14 :

Trois mois … voilà maintenant trois mois que Scott et Derek étaient ensembles et deux mois qu'ils étaient « mariés » en quelques sortes, en tout cas pour la meute, ils l'étaient. La rentrée avait déjà eu lieu, Scott et Stiles étaient entrés en classe de Première à leur lycée. Derek continuait bien entendu de les surveiller de loin mais c'est dire que la meute avait quelques peu rétrécit. Boyd et Erica avaient décidés de partir, ils voulaient voyager et étaient tous les deux partis ensemble dans une virée infernale en voiture à travers les cinquante états d'Amérique.

Etant désormais diminués, Derek était encore plus protecteur avec son compagnon qu'Isaac ne quittait plus d'une seule semelle maintenant.

-Isaac, je sais bien que tu dois me surveiller mais je t'assure, je peux très bien aller aux toilettes tout seul…

-si je te lâche une seule seconde, Derek me tue. Alors je viens avec toi.

-tu ne rentreras pas dans la même cabine que moi quand même ?

-j'ai tout de même mes limites là.

-ouf tu me rassures.

-je me rassure aussi, je me suis presque fait peur là.

-très drôle vieux. Dit Scott en poussant la porte des toilettes pour garçons en riant avec Isaac sur ses talons.

Quelques minutes passent le temps pour le jeune homme de faire sa petite commission qui lui arrivait désormais une dizaine de fois par jour.

-n'empêche, les autres vont finir par se demander ce qu'il se passe avec moi.

-pourquoi ça ?

-m'enfin Isaac ? Tu vois souvent un garçon de deuxième année allait aux toilettes entre chaque cours et même parfois pendant les cours ? J'arrête pas de prétexter que je suis malade, dans un sens c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas dire haut et fort que je suis enceint, personne ne me croira.

-dans ce cas, arrête d'aller à l'école. Après tout, Derek m'a affirmé que ça ne te servais à rien de continuer tes études, avec tout ce qu'il a hérité de sa famille et de sa sœur, vous en auriez assez pour vivre avec encore au moins cinq portées comme celle-là ! Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes ?

-mais je ne veux pas arrêter, je ne veux pas me retrouver sans rien plus tard, je veux mon diplôme pour que ma mère soit fière de moi, pour pouvoir partir tranquillement de chez moi sans que ma mère n'imagine les pires choses et surtout pour que je ne reste pas à rien faire plus tard, je ne supporterais pas de rester tous les jours sans rien faire ! Et s'il te plait, arrêtes de parler de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire animal, je n'ai pas une portée, j'attends des enfants, c'est plus sympa à entendre.

-ok comme tu veux. Maintenant, je te conseille de te dépêcher sinon tu vas être en retard à ton dernier cours.

-quoi ? Regarde l'heure sur son portable. Oh putain, aller ramènes-toi. Dit Scott en empoignant Isaac par son t-shirt pour l'emmener en cours non sans un sourire de ce dernier. Il adorait le voir flipper, c'était une sorte de jeu entre eux même si Derek n'aimait pas trop ça.

…...

-ouf … oh bon sang, je suis mort.

-mais non pas encore mon vieux, tu mourras le jour où ces trois loustics verront le jour.

-merci Stiles, tu me rassures grave là.

-mais de rien mon cher Scott. Non je déconne, ils te laisseront tout de même vivre, je ne vois pas Derek les élever tout seul, ce serait pire que d'aller à l'armée.

-je te demande pardon ?

-Ah ! Derek ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dis-moi ?

-je viens chercher Scott, on sort ce soir.

-hein ? Ah oui, le ciné, c'est vrai tu m'en avais parlé. Bon et bien je vous laisse, à demain les tourtereaux, bonne soirée, attention les bébés, et non au campement militaire et … non je m'égare là. Bon aller à toutes. Dit Stiles en s'éloignant rapidement vers sa voiture sous les yeux anormalement rouges de Derek et le rire de Scott. Il démarre en trombe laissant les trois autres devant le lycée.

-bon ben moi je vous laisse, j'ai des tas de devoirs à faire. Dit Isaac en s'éloignant d'eux pour retourner chez lui.

Sur ce, Scott et Derek prirent place dans la voiture de ce dernier qui démarre en trombe.

-pourquoi Stiles a parlé de camp militaire ? demande-t-il.

Scott qui riait déjà tout seul dans son coin, ne put se retenir de rire à gorge déployée suite à la question de Derek, qui s'en posait pas mal d'autres d'ailleurs.

-oh … pour rien, un délire entre lui et moi.

-vas-y raconte, j'ai hâte d'avoir une bonne excuse pour l'étriper celui-là.

-parce que t'attends d'avoir une excuse d'habitude ?

Derek se contente d'hausser les épaules.

-bon, pour répondre à ta question. En sortant du lycée, j'étais crevé de la journée et pour rigoler, je faisais part à Stiles du fait que j'allais sûrement finir par mourir et pour rire, il m'a interdit de mourir pour que je ne te laisse pas seul avec les petits, il avait peur que tu ne les élèves comme un chef militaire, d'où l'allusion au camp militaire HAHA ! Tu devrais voir ta tête, bon sang, faudrait que je te prenne en photo. Dit Scott complètement mort de rire. –Oh bon sang, ça fait mal au ventre de rire comme ça, c'est dingue. Continuait de dire Scott toujours en riant mais en se tenant désormais le ventre sous la douleur de son fou rire.

-alors arrête, tu te fais du mal, dit Derek en grognant assez fort pour que Scott se calme doucement mais rapidement. Il était l'Alpha dominant tout de même, ce n'était pas pour rien !

Finalement, le sujet ne ressortit pas de la soirée qui se passa même très bien. Tellement bien qu'aucun des deux n'avaient suivis le film qu'ils étaient partis voir, trop occupés à s'embrasser une fois les lumières de la salle éteintes.

Ils finirent la nuit dans le lit de Scott dont la mère travaillait encore de nuit pour le coup. Scott était en boxer tout comme Derek, leurs vêtements ayant été « perdus » en route. D'ailleurs, il faudra que Scott pense à aller les chercher dans les escaliers sinon sa mère se poserait des questions.

Ils allaient passer à la vitesse supérieure mais Scott pouvait voir l'hésitation de Derek quand sa main avait survolé son ventre.

-c'est bon Derek, je ne suis pas encore assez mal pour ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout quand même.

-tu es sûr ?

-qui porte les enfants, toi ou moi ?

-ok mais je ne veux pas vous faire mal.

-t'en fais pas, si jamais y a un problème, je te le dirais, d'accord ? Alors maintenant continuons parce que je sens que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.

Sur ce, la nuit se passa sans problème et les deux tourtereaux s'amusèrent à cœur joie…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 15 :

-tu ne penses pas que cela pourrait m'affecter malgré mon état ? Je ne me prétends pas expert numéro un sur les loups garous, et j'en suis même très loin d'ailleurs surtout en comparaison de Stiles, mais je ne suis pas une fille. Elles ne sont peut-être pas autant sous l'influence de la pleine lune quand elles sont enceintes mais moi, je reste malgré tout un garçon, est-ce que le risque est amoindri ou pas ? C'est ça la question que je ne cesse de me poser depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

Scott regardait Derek avec une intensité extrême dans le regard. Ce dernier ne cessait de parcourir les quelques ouvrages de sa propre bibliothèque qu'il avait amené avec lui, pour tenter de trouver des réponses à cette fameuse question : la pleine lune aura-t-elle, oui ou non, des conséquences sur la grossesse de Scott ?

-franchement, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Dit Derek en refermant le dernier ouvrage qu'il venait de consulter avant de le poser au-dessus de la pile. – aucun de ces livres ne parlent de la grossesse d'un Alpha mâle, ici toi, ou même d'une grossesse étrange ou différente de d'habitude. A croire que tu es le seul depuis la création des loups garous à être dans cet état-là !

-je suis très heureux d'être devenu un cas unique pour la science « lycanthropienne » (1) mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir, au bout de quatre mois et demi maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment … vraiment savoir. Dit Scott en caressant son ventre sans même y prêter attention d'une main tandis que l'autre est sous son menton, en signe de réflexion intense.

-écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver au cours d'une pleine lune mais crois bien que je resterais avec toi pour parer à toutes éventualités. Je suis ignorant pour le coup mais j'ai déjà contacté le docteur Deaton pour qu'il nous aide, et il est en ce moment même en train d'effectuer des recherches. Même Stiles, après avoir entendu parler de ça, s'est empressé de faire à son tour des recherches et tu sais qu'il est prêt à tout pour trouver des réponses. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne leur arrivera rien, et à toi non plus, j'y veillerais personnellement. Dit Derek en rangeant rapidement ses livres qu'il pose sur le bureau de Scott avant de se diriger vers ce dernier, assit sur son lit.

-ouais mais tout de même, je suis inquiet et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut que je sois sur à cent pour cent sinon, je ne serais pas tranquille. Bien à tomber, aucune femme loup garou ne peut nous aider puisqu'on n'en connait aucune. C'est bien notre veine tiens ! Rage Scott en balançant son poing dans le vide.

Poing que Derek s'empresse de rattraper à la fin de sa course pour doucement croiser ses doigts avec les siens. Il se rapproche au plus près de Scott et le prend dans ses bras, pour le rassurer.

-je ne sais pas ce qui pourra bien se passer, mais s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance. Rien ne t'arrivera à toi et aux enfants tant que je serais là … et tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi, soit en sûr. Rit doucement Derek tout en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de son compagnon.

-ouais je sais, t'as raison et je te fais confiance, j'ai jamais dit le contraire … mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, j'y peux rien, c'est une inquiétude profonde, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'en débarrasser. Dit Scott en calant sa tête dans le creux que forment le cou et l'épaule de Derek dont les bras se resserrent une fois de plus autour de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette veille de pleine lune, Scott et Derek finissent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la chambre du plus jeune sans pour autant que leurs craintes ne soient apaisées.

-SALUT LES GARS ! Crie Stiles en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. –J'ai demandé à ta mère et elle m'a dit que tu étais là et m'a autorisé à monter et … ah ! Derek tu es là aussi ?!

-mmm… oui je suis là et je dormais figure toi avant que tu ne nous réveille en hurlant à travers toutes les pièces de la maison. Dans le genre discret, jamais je ne me fierais à toi-même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Grogne Derek en recouvrant Scott de la couverture alors que ce dernier émergeait tout … tout … tout doucement de sa nuit de sommeil.

-eh … ouais désolé mais, dès que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir vous le dire tout de suite, comme la pleine lune c'est ce soir et que je sais que toi et Scott êtes super inquiets pour les 'ti loupiots qui vont pas tarder à pointer le bout de leur nez, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne immédiatement pour ne pas vous faire poiroter et … si possible, éviter de me faire égorger par tes propres mains qui sont beaucoup trop proches de moi à mon goût d'ailleurs … dit Stiles qui se recule aussitôt pour mettre une distance respectable entre lui et le couple.

En effet, sans même le vouloir, Derek se crispait aussitôt que quelqu'un ou qu'un membre de la meute était trop proche d'eux ou de Scott tout court. Aussi, sans le vouloir et bien qu'étant toujours auprès de Scott dans le lit, il n'avait pu empêcher ses griffes de sortir et de rapprocher sa main la plus proche de Stiles pour lui donner un coup en cas de problème. Stiles ne s'en offusquait pas, on lui avait expliqué que c'était une réaction tout à fait normale pour un Alpha dominant comme Derek, il ne cherchait qu'à protéger ses petits.

-bien donc je disais qu'après maintes et maintes recherches effectuées sur mon pc et même dans des boutiques de livres anciens, j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose qui serait susceptible de vous intéresser. Bien entendu … et pour éviter de me répéter, je vais attendre que la belle au bois dormant daigne bien vouloir sortir des bras de Morphée pour commencer mon discours. Dit Stiles après s'être assez éloigné pour ne plus représenter une menace pour le couple, et surtout pour Derek dont les griffes n'étaient toujours pas rentrées soit dit en passant, et avoir fini par s'assoir sur la chaise de bureau de Scott qui tentait toujours de sortir des limbes du sommeil.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que ce dernier parvient à se réveiller pour de bon mais sans pour autant se déloger des bras de Derek. Après avoir enlevé sa veste, de sorte à être plus à l'aise, Stiles se lance.

-donc oui … je disais, peu avant ton retour parmi nous Scott, que je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose qui serait susceptible de vous intéresser tous les deux. C'est dans une des boutiques de livres anciens que j'ai trouvé ceci. Dit-il en tendant une feuille sous le nez du couple. –je vous lis :

« Si tant est que la grossesse d'une femme touchée par le syndrome de la lycanthropie ne se déroule pas normalement, il se peut qu'elle subisse les influences de son environnement extérieur qu'il soit au sein de la meute ou plus loin encore. Si la femme rencontre des problèmes d'ordre physique, être vu par un soigneur serait la bienvenue, lui seul étant à même de faire un diagnostic précis. Si tant est que le problème est d'ordre physiologique alors, il se peut que la meute se sente encore plus à même de protéger la femme de tout contact extérieur pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Une attitude tout à fait normale au sein d'une meute unie mais qui ne correspond pas à ce qu'il faut pour la femme enceinte. Si le problème perdure, être sous la lumière de la lune lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, ne pourra que l'aider à ce que son système immunitaire et que sa conscience personnelle soient au mieux pour la suite de la grossesse. La lumière est en elle-même une puissante source de pouvoir pour les lycanthropes en temps normal mais se retrouve être une sorte de guérison naturelle pour les femmes lycanthropes en attente d'un enfant. »

Derek reste cloué et sans voix face aux découvertes du jeune homme qui les regarde tous les deux désormais. Scott aussi était resté sans voix mais fixait Stiles droit dans les yeux.

-je savais bien que mes recherches allaient vous intéressées. Rit Stiles devant la mine déconfites des deux autres.

-attends deux secondes, si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de dire, la pleine lune n'aura pas d'influence néfaste quelle qu'elle soit sur Scott et donc sur les petits ? demande Derek.

-exactement !

-mais, tu en es sûr ? Je ne veux pas remettre en doutes tes recherches mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr à cent pour cent Stiles. Demande Scott alors qu'il s'accroche fermement au t-shirt de Derek.

-oui mon vieux, j'en suis sûr. Peut-être pas non plus à cent pour cent, on ne peut jamais être sûr à cent pour cent, mais en tout cas, j'en suis sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent. Ce texte est une photocopie que j'ai faite de l'ancien ouvrage que j'ai trouvé dans ce magasin spécialisé dans les anciennes recherches sur tout ce qui concerne les événements anormaux dans le monde depuis des siècles, et plus précisément depuis le début de huitième siècle … c'est vous dire depuis combien de temps vous existez vous les loups garous quand même … enfin bref, la réponse étant que oui Scott, je suis sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de ce que j'avance. Etre sous la lumière de la lune pendant ta … euh grossesse, bon sang ça fait trop bizarre de le dire encore … ne pourra te faire que du bien. Et de toute façon, si jamais quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu, compte sur nous pour être là et t'aider, j'ai même demandé au docteur Deaton, qui a lui-même consulté mes recherches, d'être présent en cas de problèmes. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas prendre plus de précautions là, vieux.

Scott fixe Stiles un moment avant de reporter son attention sur Derek, en train de peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, Derek resserre son étreinte autour du corps de Scott alors que le meilleur ami de ce dernier se fend d'un sourire.

-bon et bien je crois qu'on ne peut plus faire grand-chose d'autre. Ça va sûrement paraître dingue ce que je vais dire mais … je fais confiance à Stiles pour les infos qu'il a déniché. Et puis, je pense qu'en tant que parrain, il ne mettrait pas la vie des petits en danger sans un minimum de réflexions et qu'en tant qu'oméga de ma meute, il ne tient pas à subir d'atroces souffrances dans le cas contraire, n'est-ce pas Stiles ? Dit Derek en se tournant vers Stiles qui a perdu son sourire.

-je me disais bien que cette soudaine confiance cachait forcément quelque chose de louche là-dessous mais … malgré tout et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer … en tant que parrain, je suis tout autant inquiet que vous pour la santé et la sécurité de mes futurs filleuls. Aussi Scott, je sais que tu dois sûrement être le plus inquiet d'entre nous tous dans la meute mais, je le suis aussi et je ne risquerais jamais rien qui pourrait leur nuire. Je te demande simplement de me faire confiance, sur ce coups-là de toute façon, tu n'as pas trop le choix.

-que j'eusse le choix ou non, je t'aurais quand même fait confiance Stiles, sinon à quoi ça servirait qu'on soit amis. Et puis, c'est l'information la plus sûre que personne m'ait dit depuis les deux jours de recherches précédent, raison de plus pour te faire confiance. Et puis, il ne le dit pas mais je suis sûr que Derek aussi te fait entièrement confiance mais ne lui dit pas, il pourrait croire qu'il se ramollit. Rit Scott que Stiles rejoint rapidement dans son délire sous les grognements de Derek, pas du tout d'accord.

…

C'est ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur que se terminera cette journée qui précède la pleine lune qui ne tardera pas à montrer « le bout de son clair »d'ailleurs. C'est ainsi que toute la meute soit Derek, Scott, Jackson, Isaac et Stiles ainsi que le Docteur Deaton, se retrouvent dans une clairière non loin de la demeure des Hales pour partager une soirée au clair de lune. Pendant que Jackson reste éloigné avec Isaac et Stiles qui ne maitrisent pas encore tout à fait leur transformation en lycanthrope afin d'éviter tout risque, Derek et Scott restent assis sur la pointe d'une petite bute de terre dégagée des arbres, pour être complètement sous la lumière de la pleine lune dont la lumière brille intensément en cette nuit d'automne. Le docteur Deaton, non loin, s'occupe de prendre des notes pour ses recherches personnelles, après tout, la grossesse de Scott est une première dans le monde de la lycanthropie !

Finalement, comme expliquer plus tôt par Stiles, la pleine lune a eu des effets bénéfiques sur Scott dont l'humeur s'est grandement améliorée, ne ressentant plus de stress ou d'inquiétudes infondées, il est désormais aussi heureux qu'il est possible de l'être dans les bras de Derek. Concernant le physique, bien que cela ne se voit pas, Scott sait que quelque chose à changer, ses enfants remuent moins à l'intérieur, comme s'ils s'étaient calmés ou quelque chose du genre ce qui ne lui donne plus de douleurs abdominales et autres courbatures. En gros, il se sent beaucoup mieux suite à cette première pleine lune et ne manquera pas d'assister à toutes les autres qui suivront pendant le temps de sa grossesse et même après. Maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se transformer à sa guise tant qu'il était « enceint », ce qui lui facilitait grandement la vie d'ailleurs, du moins, pour les neufs mois à venir.

Quant aux deux omégas derrière encadrés par Jackson, l'un d'eux devra sans doute consulter pour plusieurs blessures … non mortelles rassurez-vous. Mais disons que Stiles en tant qu'humain normal est déjà une pile électrique mais alors … lui en loup garou, c'est cent fois pire…

….

(1) : Le mot « lycanthropienne » n'existe pas dans le dictionnaire mais je pense que vous l'aviez déjà deviné … seulement, Scott étant hyper stressé et « enceint » de surcroit … et bien, je me suis dit qu'il ne devait pas forcément être au mieux de sa forme mentalement parlant alors, je l'ai laissé inventé ce mot … on n'aura qu'à jamais lui dire qu'il n'existe pas, ça lui tient tellement à cœur. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 15 :

-je suis désolé Scott mais à partir de maintenant, tu ne pourras plus aller à l'école. Ce serait trop dangereux, pour toi comme pour eux.

-à ce point-là ?

-oui. Non seulement tu ne peux pas nier que le renflement de ton ventre se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais en plus, tu en es à sept mois maintenant …

-six mois et demi.

-si tu préfères, mais il n'empêche que je préfère que tu arrêtes d'aller à l'école à partir de maintenant. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles risquer quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?!

-non, bien sûr que non ! Mais, il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres solutions ?

-malheureusement non, c'est la première fois qu'un cas comme le tien est sous ma responsabilité aussi, je préfère prendre toutes les précautions qui s'imposent. Donc, à partir de maintenant, jeune homme, plus de lycée et plus de sortie entre copains et évite au maximum les balades en voitures.

-pf… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai déjà marre. Et comment est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère que je ne dois plus aller à l'école ? Elle n'est même pas au courant pour mon état ?!

-et bien je crois qu'il va falloir le lui dire ?

-quoi ?! S'étrangla Scott. Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Je ne peux pas lui dire que moi, un garçon, je suis enceint. Déjà que je suis parvenu à lui dire que Derek et moi on sortait ensemble même si elle ne veut toujours pas le voir à la maison, et que par conséquent, j'étais gay. Là, c'est sûr, je vais définitivement l'achevée. Comment je vais faire ? dit Scott en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

-ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'arranger avec ta mère pour ton absence au lycée. Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais pour le moment, tu rentres chez toi, je vais te donner quelque chose pour les douleurs et tu vas aller t'allonger. A partir de maintenant, tu devras être le plus souvent possible allongé d'accord ?

-oui. Dit Scott qui se demandait si le monde n'avait pas décidé de l'achever. Mais sinon, je voulais vous poser une question.

-laquelle ?

-est-ce que vous savez comment ça va se passer ? Enfin, je veux dire, si j'avais été une fille, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème mais là, je crois que ma condition de mâle va me donner du fil à retordre.

-en effet, je ne sais même pas comment ça va se passer mais ne t'en fais pas je vais me renseigner. De toute façon au pire, il y a toujours la césarienne que je pourrais te faire ici dans la clinique après m'être parfaitement équipé bien entendu. Sinon pour le moment, je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer étant ignorant moi-même mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Dit le vétérinaire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Scott. – Je vais appeler Derek pour qu'il passe te prendre, il est hors de question que je te laisse rentrer à pied, tu n'es pas en assez grande forme.

Suite à cette visite, le vétérinaire réitéra ses recommandations au futur papa qu'allait devenir Derek qui emmena Scott avec lui dans sa camaro en faisant attention à sa conduite. (Il ne faut pas rouler vite quand il y a une femme enceinte dans la voiture.^^) Au lieu de déposer Scott chez lui, il l'emmena dans sa propre maison qu'il n'avait cessé de rénover depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Elle était désormais comme neuve mais Scott ne l'avait pas encore vu.

-Wouah ! S'exclame d'ailleurs ce dernier devant la bâtisse. –Tu as vraiment tout refait, ah c'est dingue !

-fallait minimum ça pour que tu te décides à venir habiter chez moi et puis surtout, il fallait bien une maison saine pour eux. Dit Derek en posant sa main sur le ventre désormais bien rond de Scott qui posa sa propre main par-dessus, le tout se finissant par un langoureux baiser. -Aller vient, je vais te faire visiter.

C'est ainsi que Scott découvrit avec joie les toutes nouvelles pièces de la maison complètement rénovée, il ne l'a reconnaissait vraiment plus. Finit les murs noirs de suie, les poutres qui flanchent, les marches qui craquent et les trucs qui ne tiennent pas. C'est avec émerveillement que Scott découvrit leur nouvelle chambre, celle-là même où tout avait commencé.

-ça me donne déjà des idées pour ce soir dis-donc. Dit Scott tout sourire.

-même pas en rêve, ce soir tu dors, le docteur a été clair sur ce sujet, si on peut éviter on évite.

-quel rabat-joie celui-là, dit Scott dans sa barbe.

-je t'ai entendu.

-Argh ! cria Scott en sortant de la chambre boudeur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-aller fais pas cette tête sinon tu ne pourras pas apprécier la chambre des petits. Dit Derek en passant un bras derrière Scott pour l'emmener avec lui dans la pièce à côté.

Il ouvrit une porte et Scott en garda la bouche ouverte. La chambre des bébés était absolument magnifique. Les murs bleu ciel étaient somptueux, les lits blancs s'accordaient parfaitement à la pièce. Une grande armoire divisée en trois parties trônait dans un coin de la pièce d'un blanc crème magnifique, des tapis sur le sol permettraient plus tard aux petits de jouer et il y avait même une table à langer. Face à ce spectacle, Scott en était resté sans voix et toujours sur le pas de la porte alors que Derek était entré pour ouvrir les rideaux.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu as Scott ? Demande ce dernier voyant Scott pleurait tout en se tenant le ventre.

-c'est rien, je suis juste … soufflé, littéralement parlant. J'en reviens pas que tu m'ais caché tout ça. Tu sais qu'en principe, les achats pour les enfants ça se fait ensemble et pas seulement par l'un des parents. Il n'y a même pas ma touche personnelle dans la chambre. Dit Scott plutôt triste.

-et bien je te laisse la rajouter, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux dans cette maison, c'est la tienne aussi maintenant, tu es même sur le bail. Dit Derek avec un détachement total.

-quoi ?! S'étrangle Scott (à la prochaine, il en ressortira pas vivant ^^ Aieuh… T-T) Ok, je crois que … que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Derek … mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il tombait dans les pommes.

Derek, complètement paniqué, rattrape Scott avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol et l'emmène dans leur chambre pour le déposer sur le lit avant d'appeler le docteur Deaton.

Une fois rassuré quant à l'état de santé de son compagnon endormi, il remonte les couvertures sur le corps immobile et descend en bas pour aller se mettre devant la télévision, de toute façon, si Scott venait à se réveiller, il l'entendrait facilement. Ça sert pas à rien les oreilles avec l'ouïe hyper développée ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 16 :

-salut mon vieux, alors comment ça va ? demande Stiles en venant s'asseoir à côté de Scott dans le canapé du salon.

-ça peut aller. Le docteur dit que les douleurs se feront par à-coups au fur et à mesure. Heureusement, j'ai plus trop longtemps à tenir. Plus qu'un mois, et je serais enfin tranquille. Je préfère les savoir dans mes bras endormis que dans mon ventre à me donner des coups de pieds sans arrêts.

-oui c'est sûr. Huit mois, c'est déjà pas mal, tu pourrais écrire un livre sur ça, le premier homme à avoir été enceint, ça ferait un super titre de livre.

-ouais, tu parles. Rit Scott.

-sinon, tu en as parlé à ta mère finalement ? Derek me l'a dit.

-ouais … j'ai préféré partir avant qu'elle ne me fasse un infarctus. Elle est restée sans parler et sans bouger pendant tout le moment où je lui en ai parlé. Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort là. Déjà le fait que je sois gay, ensuite que je sorte avec un mec qui a été accusé de meurtre puis ensuite blanchi et maintenant ça, la pauvre j'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place. Dit Scott en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

-aller viens là vieux. Dit Stiles en prenant Scott dans ses bras tout en le cajolant. Ça va aller, laisse lui juste un peu de temps. Elle en a appris tellement en un temps record, elle a besoin de tout digérer, t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que dès qu'elle aura tout bien compris, elle reviendra te voir.

-merci vieux. Dit Scott en tentant d'arrêter ses sanglots sans vraiment y parvenir. Il pleurait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas Derek entrer.

Tout de suite, il tourne son regard vers Stiles qui lui rend son regard. Derek avait entendu des pleures depuis sa voiture et s'était dépêcher au cas où se serait grave mais finalement, c'était simplement Scott qui avait du mal avec quelque chose. Stiles pose ses mains sur les oreilles de Scott pour l'éviter d'entendre, ce dernier ne le remarque même pas.

-il a du mal avec la réaction de sa mère.

-celle-là si je la vois … commence à s'énerver Derek en serrant les poings.

-tu ne lui feras rien, c'est normal, elle a besoin de temps. Elle reviendra vers son fils d'elle-même et je sais qu'elle le fera, elle n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras comme ça. Scott non plus mais là, il va avoir besoin de toi Derek.

Derek était soufflé, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Stiles dire quelque chose de censé à ce point et avec un air aussi sérieux que ça. Ni une, ni deux, il vient prendre la place de Stiles auprès de Scott. Stiles décide de les laisser seuls parce qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoins.

…

Une fois devant la maison, il gare sa jeep et descend, plus décider que jamais. Il arrive devant la porte et sonne … pas de réponse. Il re-sonne mais toujours pas de réponse alors il se met à tambouriner comme un malade jusqu'à ce que la mère de Scott ne vienne enfin répondre. Essoufflé, il rentre à l'intérieur sans même y être invité.

-écoutez Madame Mc Call, je comprends tout à fait que vous ayez besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle annoncée par Scott mais maintenant, c'est bon, les données ont été triées, rangées et archivées dans votre tête alors, je vous le demande, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?! Laisser votre fils seul face à tout ce qui lui arrive ou bien, aller le voir et le soutenir pour l'aider. Il a besoin de vous Madame Mc Call et plus que jamais, vous avez besoin de lui. Rendez-vous compte, même si c'est un peu contre nature, vous allez devenir grand-mère ! Ce n'est pas rien tout de même ! Je vous le concède, c'est un peu tôt mais maintenant qu'on en est là, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière alors c'est à vous de voir si vous aller soutenir votre fils, et dans ce cas je serais le parrain le plus heureux du monde … car oui je suis le parrain des enfants de votre fils, belle info soit dit en passant… soit vous le laissez tomber mais dans ce cas, dîtes le lui maintenant et arrêter de le faire souffrir. Votre fils n'a peut-être pas la vie que vous rêviez qu'il ait mais il a celle qu'il veut et il ne la regrette en rien ! Finit par s'emporter Stiles sous le regard ébahit de la mère de Scott.

Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant une réponse.

-je n'ai jamais abandonné mon fils et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire. Emmène-moi ! Dit-elle en prenant son manteau et son sac et faisant signe à Styles de sortir.

Ce dernier, trop heureux, la prends dans ses bras avant de réaliser.

-ah … euh pardon, l'émotion. Dit-il désolé, avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Quelques temps plus tard, la jeep vient se garer devant la maison de Derek et de Scott. Isaac est devant l'entrée, sûrement pour surveiller les alentours sur les ordres de Derek. A peine les voit-il venir qu'il en informe Derek qui sort dehors laissant un Scott endormi sur le canapé, épuisé d'avoir pleuré.

Une fois devant la maison, Derek s'interpose entre la mère de Scott et la porte, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle s'empresse de dire.

-écoutez Derek, je sais que j'ai mis le temps mais maintenant que j'ai fait le tri dans tout ce qu'il se passe pour mon fils, je pense que je peux l'aider. Je sais qu'il a sûrement l'impression que je suis en colère mais comprenez-moi, autant de nouvelles comme ça d'un coup, ça laisse un blanc quand même. Maintenant que j'ai réfléchit, je vous demanderais de vous écarter et de me laisser voir mon fils, j'ai du travail à rattraper et des cadeaux en retard. Dit-elle en le contournant et en entrant dans la maison, laissant un Derek pantois derrière elle.

-une vraie fusée cette femme, incroyable.

-attends, tu veux dire que c'est toi qui es allé la voir ?

-ben quoi, fallait bien que je lui remette les idées en place sinon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle serait venue aussi vite et qu'elle ait autant repris du poil de la bête. Et pour le coup, j'avoue, je ne suis pas peu fier de moi ! dit Stiles tout content tandis que Derek levait les yeux au ciel.

-Derek mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Stiles, ahuri de se retrouver coincé dans les bras du petit-ami de son meilleur ami. Comprenant que Derek le remerciait, il l'entoure également de ses bras et serre autant qu'il peut. Une fois compris, les deux hommes se séparent et Stiles sourit.

-oh aller vieux, t'en fais pas, je suis parrain de tes enfants tout de même, je n'allais pas vous laisser tomber, je ne suis pas comme ça. Dit-il en rentrant dans la maison suivit par Derek.

A l'intérieur, Scott et sa mère se prenait dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pleurés à cœur joie. Ils étaient heureux. La mère de Scott tendit sa main à Stiles qui la prit. Elle le remerciait. Puis elle fit signe à Derek de prendre le relais pour aller allonger Scott dans leur chambre. Elle les suivait derrière tandis que Stiles se prenait un verre de vodka dans le bar. Après autant d'émotions, il l'avait bien mérité.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 18 :

La fin …

POV Derek :

Et voilà, nous y sommes … plus que quelques jours et je pourrais tenir mes enfants dans mes bras. Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre euphorique en temps normal (**faut dire aussi qu'avec un passé comme le tien, ce n'est pas quelque chose de si surprenant… Shtack ! Aieuh Maieuh… T-T …ok, ok, je me tais.** ) … mais là, je n'arrête plus de sourire quand il est prêt de moi. Apparemment, d'après le docteur Deaton, c'est normal pour un futur père mais je n'y connais rien moi, c'est la première fois que je vais être père alors forcément … il n'y avait pas que Scott qui avait des questions à poser au doc'.

Enfin bref, ça fait exactement 8 mois, 3 semaines et 4 jours que Scott est tombé enceint … et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je commence à trouver le temps long. Je ne suis pas impatient, tout a déjà été calculé à l'avance pour l'arrivée des trois loustics… on s'y est pris avant et je dois avouer que ma belle-mère, _comprenait la mère de Scott_, nous a été du très grande aide.

Après que Scott soit venu voir la maison pour la première fois depuis que moi et la meute l'avons entièrement remise à neuf, tout s'était succédé … et à quelle vitesse !

-tout d'abord, la mère de Scott qui renoue avec son fils, chacun pensant avoir perdu l'autre avant de se rendre compte de leur erreur … ah je vous jure … -'

-ensuite, Scott qui décide que, quitte à devoir finir sa grossesse sans pouvoir aller à l'école, autant valait-il mieux qu'il reste ici pour sa sécurité … _« mais oui Derek, on est presque à la fin, ma mère travaille et moi je ne peux pas aller à l'école, imagine qu'il m'arrive quelque chose pendant qu'elle est au travail … en fait non, n'imagine pas, je ne veux même pas imaginer moi-même … quoi qu'il en soit, il serait plus sage pour tout le monde et surtout pour moi, que je vienne emménager tout de suite. »_ Scott n'avait cessé de me le répéter et, bien que je n'avais absolument rien contre ça puisque moi-même je n'espérais que ça, je ne pense pas que sa mère partageait les mêmes sentiments. Mais elle a fini par craquer au bout de deux jours d'intense remarque redondante de la part de son fils … qui avait déjà préparé ses cartons depuis le premier jour où il était venu voir la maison restaurée … quel magouilleur quand-même.

-mais le pire … aura sûrement été les achats pour les futurs bébés … Scott et moi n'y connaissions _ab-so-lu-ment_ rien à tout ça … et c'est là que ma belle-mère intervient en nous emmenant, Scott et moi, faire les magasins de puéricultures afin de nous montrer ce qui serait le mieux pour nos petits « à nous » comprenez la nuance … . Bref, en moins d'un mois, nous avons dû faire pas loin d'une trentaine de magasin sans compter les commandes sur Internet et autres achats extérieurs, pour au final nous retrouver avec un arsenal de biberons et de paquets de couches qui aurait pu fournir les enfants du tiers monde à lui tout seul. Scott, et je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il soit enceint ou qu'il porte lui-même nos enfants …, à trouver drôle de choisir quelques vêtements dans le rayon pour bébé d'un grand magasin. Il n'y avait que des femmes autour de nous, avec ou sans leur mari. Mais à chaque fois qu'elles passaient devant nous, je sentais leurs regards qui me parcouraient l'échine et je détestais vraiment ça … mais Scott lui, et bien il s'en fichait carrément. Je ne sais pas s'il le faisait exprès ou si c'était parce qu'il était trop obnubilé par un set de draperies de bain à ce moment-là mais … il ne regardait personne et me calmait en me prenant la main quand il sentait que je m'énervais après ces femmes. Certaines n'aimaient pas voir ça et d'autres s'en fichaient … j'ai même entendu certaines filles dire qu'on était trop choux … d'après Scott, c'est la seule fois où j'ai piqué un fard monumental…

Finalement, après moult péripéties … allant des magasins tranquilles aux insoutenables … achetant biberons d'un côté et vêtements de l'autre … je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous sommes prêt à accueillir nos triplés.

… Mais pour le moment, et en attendant que les petits voient le jour, je pense que je pourrais rester cloitré dans ce lit avec lui pour l'éternité … _« gargouillis » _… ou en tout cas, jusqu'au déjeuner.

… ou pas. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 19 :

La soirée s'annonçait magnifique avec la pleine lune qui dominait le ciel nocturne de toute sa splendeur. Son halo de lumière blanc nacré éclairait la ville de Beacon Hills dans son intégralité, offrant ainsi un paysage magnifique digne d'un cliché photographique en noir et blanc … une pure merveille.

La neige avait cessé de tomber depuis fin janvier mais les températures avaient un peu de mal à remonter en cette période hivernale, amenant avec elle un vent froid qui ravive à lui seul, les ventes d'écharpes, de gants et de bonnets des magasins de la ville. En cette froide soirée, les rues étaient quasiment désertes, seuls quelques courageux ont osé mettre le nez dehors pour se balader en amoureux ou aller au restaurant en ce vendredi soir, histoire d'apprécier le reste du weekend à venir bien au chaud chez soi.

Devant la vitrine d'un restaurant italien non loin du centre-ville, les personnes en train de s'y restaurer ne font même pas attention, trop plonger qu'ils sont dans leur petite bulle imaginaire, à une Jeep débraillée qui roule à vive allure sur l'asphalte. Après avoir grillé un feu rouge sans s'être fait prendre par les autorités qui, apparemment, n'avaient pas voulues sortir par ce froid, elle finit sa course devant un bâtiment blanc, sur l'enseigne était inscrit « clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills » … c'était la bonne adresse ! Le conducteur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à vue de nez, descend en trombe, claque la portière sans même prendre le temps de voir si elle est bien fermée, et fonce directement sur la porte d'entrée … bizarrement non verrouillée à cette heure avancée de la soirée où aucun autre commerce n'est ouvert.

-alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Je suis pas trop en retard au moins ? J'ai pas pu faire autrement, mon père ne voulait pas me lâcher et j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser, c'est qu'il peut être collant quand il s'y met mais j'ai fait gaffe pour pas qu'il ait le moindre soupçon … alors ? dit-il après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui et en allant ensuite rejoindre un groupe de jeunes gens un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-du calme Stiles, respire, y a pas de problème et tu n'as rien raté ! Dit calmement le docteur Deaton qui venait de sortir d'une autre pièce. –nous allons commencer l'opération et ça risque de prendre un certain moment aussi, je ne peux que vous demandez de patienter et si possible, dans le silence, je ne voudrais pas être déconcentré.

-d'accord ! Répondent tous les autres en cœur.

Le vétérinaire approuve d'un signe de tête avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner de là où il venait laissant tous les autres derrière lui. Finalement, le silence plonge tout le groupe dans une immobilité complète, personne n'osant bouger de là où il était.

Stiles, au contraire des autres, ne parvenait pas à rester immobile à cause de son hyperactivité et entreprend donc de marcher de long en large dans le couloir ainsi que dans la salle d'attente où certains des autres occupaient les sièges. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait actuellement, son cerveau refusant de le laisser patienter en paix. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse se donnant un mal de crâne dont il n'avait que faire mais le pire était la cadence de ses pas qui s'était accélérer sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Les autres ne pouvaient, étant dans la même pièce que lui, s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Isaac était resté auprès de Derek, un instinct de protection avait dit le véto' mais c'était surtout de l'inquiétude et une sorte de soutien pour le futur père qui était assis droit comme un piquet sur son siège où il avait été contraint de s'asseoir ne pouvant assister à l'opération qui allait mettre au monde ses enfants … ordre du docteur. Isaac avait donc décidé de rester avec lui pour le soutenir et le calmer pendant ses sautes d'humeurs quant au temps incroyablement long qu'ils mettaient le véto' et sa belle-mère dans cette foutue salle comme il aimait le marmonner tout en serrant les poings. Il était tellement concentré là-dessus que l'activité de Stiles lui passait loin au-dessus de la tête.

Contrairement à lui, Jackson commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter face au comportement du parrain des futurs enfants … on aurait dit que c'était lui qui allait devenir père … même si pour Stiles, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence ! Le jeune homme tentait de regarder partout ailleurs mais la pièce n'était pas bien grande aussi, au bout de quelques minutes, il craque.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Jackson, lâche-moi bon sang !

-ferme-là Stilinski avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. Tu me rends malade à tourner en rond comme ça, si on te connaissait pas, on pourrait croire que c'est toi qui va devenir parent … mais comme ce n'est pas le cas … tu vas me faire l'immense plaisir d'asseoir tes fesses sur cette foutue chaise, et si tu as le malheur d'en bouger, je jure que Scott devra trouver un nouveau parrain pour les petits … alors maintenant arrête !

-mpf… boude Stiles alors que Jackson s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

C'est marrant comment, quand il vous arrive quelque chose d'incroyable ou que vous attendez un événement d'une importance capitale, le temps ne passe décidément pas vite. Au contraire, vous avez même l'impression que les aiguilles sur l'horloge se foutent royalement de vous quand vous avez le malheur de regarder le cadran. Elles sont tellement lentes que vous auriez presque envie de les tordre à mains nues avant de les arracher de la surface blanche aux chiffres noirs et enfin, de jeter le tout dans la poubelle la plus proche … du moins, c'est ce que pense actuellement Derek dont les yeux ont eu le malheur de se poser sur l'horloge murale accrochée en plein milieu du mur central de la salle d'attente … comme si elle le narguait.

-du calme Derek, aucune alarme ne s'est déclenché, ça veut dire que tout se passe bien … et tout se passera bien, t'en fais pas. Dit Isaac après avoir compris le cheminement des pensées de Derek quant au sort de cette horloge innocente.

-c'est trop long pour que ce soit normal. Répond ce dernier sur la défensive, prêt à sauter sur n'importe qui.

-mais arrête de paniquer mon loulou, dit soudainement Stiles en se levant de sa chaise, n'en pouvant plus d'être assis sans rien pouvoir faire. – tu connais Scott depuis longtemps maintenant, moins longtemps que moi certes, mais depuis longtemps quand même. Donc tu sais que c'est pas lui qui va laisser faire ça sans se battre pour la vie de vos enfants. Pour le moment tout se passe bien, et si ça doit prendre du temps, tu devrais au contraire espérer que ça en prenne afin d'être sûr que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il faut du temps pour ce genre de chose, se précipiter ne ferais qu'aggraver tout ça, et ce n'est sûrement pas ce que nous voulons. Alors maintenant, s'il te plait, calme-toi, fous la paix à cette pauvre horloge et fait comme tout le monde ici, prends ton mal en patience !

Il avait fini par crier mais lui aussi était au bord de la rupture. Pour un hyperactif comme lui, attendre indéfiniment que quelque chose finisse était horrible mais pour le bien de tous, il avait pris sur lui alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi les autres ne ferait pas comme lui … non mais.

Derek n'avait rien répondu … à quoi bon puisque cet idiot avait raison … mais il n'allait pas l'avouer, ça mettrait un trop gros coup à sa fierté d'Alpha. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatient, il allait devenir père, ce n'était pas rien quand même mais, il allait finalement obéir aux ordres de Stiles et attendre sans bouger … mais il n'arrêterait pas de fusiller l'horloge du regard, au moins, ça lui fait passer le temps d'une certaine manière.

…

-alors docteur, comment ça se présente ?

-ma foi, Madame McCall, ça se présente à merveille. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux. Nous allons pouvoir sortir ces trois petits monstres de là, vous être prête ?

-complètement. Dit la mère de Scott en tirant un coup sur ses gants en latex.

Le docteur plonge le premier ses mains dans le ventre de Scott, tranquillement endormi sur la table d'opération. Il assure sa prise sur le premier petit corps avant de finalement le sortir lentement du placenta. L'infirmière qu'était Madame McCall était déjà à ses côtés, ciseaux en main, pour couper le cordon ombilical du bébé.

Finalement, les trois petits finissent par y passer, le docteur Deaton les laissant aux soins de la mère de Scott pendant que lui s'attelait à la tâche de retirer le reste du placenta, de nettoyer et de refermer par point de suture, la partie ouverte du ventre de Scott. Il finit les points de sutures alors que Madame McCall s'occupait de faire faire les premiers tests aux trois bébés … comme les faire marcher pour vérifier la coordination de leur mouvement, les faire crier en leur donnant une petite tape dans le dos pour être sûr qu'ils vont bien, pincé le reste de leur cordon ombilical avec une pincette stérile pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas de bactéries ou autres infections possibles. Une fois que tout fut terminé des deux côtés, la mère de Scott emmène les berceaux des enfants pour les mettre près du lit de Scott alors que le docteur Deaton s'occupait du réveil de ce dernier.

Finalement, n'ayant plus qu'à attendre, les deux décident de sortir pour aller à la rencontre des autres qui devaient tous être bien impatient et bien nerveux.

…

Le cliquetis de la porte se fait entendre pour toutes les oreilles à l'ouïe surdéveloppée présentent dans la salle d'attente. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers les deux ressortissants de la pièce. Le docteur Deaton qui est suivit par Madame McCall. Les premiers à s'approcher sont Derek et Stiles.

-Derek, je suis ravi de t'apprendre que tu es le père de deux garçons et d'une jolie petite demoiselle.

Tout le monde souffle à l'unisson avec un sourire collé sur le visage, c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle. Derek sent une larme coulé le long de sa joue sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et la mère de Scott s'empresse de le prendre dans ses bras sans cesser de le remercier de l'avoir fait devenir grand-mère. Les autres se serrent la main pour faire circuler la bonne nouvelle. Même Jackson sert Stiles dans ses bras, c'est dire !

-est-ce que je peux …

-oui bien sûr, mais toi tout seul pour le moment, il est encore en train d'émerger. Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, le temps d'aller prendre un petit café, qui est-ce que ça tente ? demande le docteur Deaton au reste de l'assemblée qui répond « oui » d'une seule et même voix avant de se diriger vers une pièce dans la réserve.

Derek frappe doucement trois coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Son regard tombe immédiatement sur Scott, en train d'émerger doucement de son anesthésie puis sur les trois berceaux qui sont disposés juste à côté du lit. Il s'approche doucement de son compagnon encore dans le gaz et ne peut se retenir de l'embrasser.

-tu l'as fait Scott, nous sommes parents. Trois beaux petits enfants, rien que ça ! Chuchote Derek dont les larmes ne parviennent pas à rester à leur place.

-sshh… souffle Scott maintenant presque réveillé en rapprochant son mari de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. –ça y est, c'est tout. Je suis là, les trois bébés sont là, on est tous là, tu peux te lâcher maintenant, personne d'autres te voient. Rit-il doucement en embrassant son compagnon.

Ils échangent leur premier baiser depuis que les enfants sont enfin sortis. Le plus intense et en même temps, le plus doux… ils risquent de s'en rappelait pour le reste de leur vie. Finalement, et surtout à contre cœur par manque d'oxygène, les deux amants finissent par se séparer et tournent la tête vers les trois berceaux, avec deux bébés dans une layette bleue et l'autre dans une layette rose.

-deux garçons et une fille. C'est incroyable, dit Scott en s'asseyant dans le lit pour me voir ses enfants. –je pense que jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pensé avoir autant d'enfants, mais je ne suis absolument pas déçu du résultat, ils sont tout simplement magnifique.

-ils sont beaux comme leur papa. Se vante Derek qui était venu s'asseoir près de la tête de lit pour caler Scott entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse.

-dis donc, t'as pas un peu fini de te vanter oui… machô. Raille Scott en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre. –sinon, toujours d'accord pour les prénoms ?

-bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-non comme ça. On ne savait pas ce qu'on allait avoir exactement, si c'était trois filles ou trois garçons, ou bien deux filles et un garçon ou deux garçons et une fille ou … enfin bref tu vois le truc. Donc, on fait comme on avait dit, tu t'occupes de la fille et je m'occuper des garçons ?

-exactement.

-bonjour tous les deux, bon retour parmi nous Scott, Derek. Dit le docteur Deaton en refermant la porte derrière lui, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité. – bon je vais tâcher de faire vite, tout le monde dehors meurt d'envie de voir les petits alors commençons par l'essentiel. Sachez tous les deux que tout c'est bien passé, les petits sont en pleines formes. Un peu maigre mais pour des triplés c'est tout à fait normal, trois à se partager un même espace, c'est réduit faut dire. Mais rassurez-vous, ils vont vite le prendre ce poids, pas de problème. Te concernant Scott, la césarienne s'est bien passé, pas de dommage à déclarer, rien de tel. Tout va très bien, tu ne garderas qu'une petite cicatrice sur le bas de ton ventre mais qui s'atténuera avec le temps … une sorte de souvenir si on peut dire. Sourit le docteur en s'approchant des berceaux. –maintenant, il est temps de mettre un nom sur ces magnifiques petits visages, je vous écoute.

-Derek à toi l'honneur, les damoiselles d'abord après tout. Ricane Scott.

-très drôle, t'en as d'autre des comme ça. Enfin bref, donc et bien, pour notre jolie petite demoiselle, se sera Laura. Ça lui ira parfaitement bien.

-tu en es sûr Derek ? demande doucement Scott.

-complètement sûr oui, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui rendre hommage et puis, si c'est bien ma fille, alors elle sera comme elle, elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds. Rit-il doucement en embrassant son compagnon.

-bien, dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi nous mademoiselle Laura McCall-Hale, en ce 17 février 2013. Dit le docteur Deaton en attachant un petit bracelet médical sur le poignet du bébé où son prénom était inscrit dessus. –bien, maintenant, passons à ces messieurs.

-et bien, pour les deux garçons, je pense que Matthew et Daniel seront parfait, je sais pas mais j'aime bien ces noms et puis, je sens qu'il leur ira très bien.

-bien dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi nous monsieur Matthew McCall-Hale ainsi que monsieur Daniel McCall-Hale. Dit-il en reproduisant la même opération avec les bracelets. –et bien, je suis heureux de vous informer que vous êtes officiellement les parents de Laura, Matthew et Daniel. J'espère que vous serez heureux et sachez que si vous avez besoin d'aide, ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

-merci docteur Deaton, je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait sans vous. Dit doucement Scott en prenant la main de Derek dans les deux siennes.

-en effet, je ne sais pas comment vous auriez fait et je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir puisque je suis là. Bon aller, je vais vous laisser, j'ai peur que les autres en tiennent pas plus longtemps. J'ai dû les enfermer dans l'arrière-boutique qui les empêche d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Mais je vais aller les chercher avant qu'ils ne se mettent d'accord pour tout détruire. Je repasserais plus tard. dit-il en sortant.

-au revoir et merci docteur … encore. Dit Derek avant que la porte ne se referme complètement. –mon dieu, prépares-toi, maintenant, va falloir affronter les autres et ton parrain complètement déjanté.

-oh pleure pas, on en a que pour le reste de la nuit, rien de plus.

-aw….. souffle Derek en plongeant sa tête dans les mèches châtaignes de Scott qui ne peut retenir un rire.

_Toc … toc … Toc …_

-ah plus le temps de pleurer … ils sont là.

Et en effet, tout le monde entre dans la chambre dans un brouhaha pas possible mais qui se calme vite quand Derek les fusille du regard avant de pointer les berceaux du doigt. Aussitôt, tout le monde s'en approche pour voir la tête des trois nouveaux arrivants dans la meute. Tous s'égosillaient devant les petits et Scott et Derek en riaient bien. Même Stiles était devenu soudainement muet quand il les avait vus, la première fois que quelque chose parvient à le faire taire aussi longtemps … incroyable.

…

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la lycanthropie, trois petits loups-garous sont nés par l'union de deux mâles Alpha. Une chose incroyable qui permet à trois nouveaux être de voir le jour parmi une meute déjà bien unie et soudée.

Un avenir radieux s'annonce pour eux, entourés de ceux qui les aiment et de leur parent, rien ne pourra leur arriver …

Telle sera l'histoire de Laura, Matthew et Daniel McCall-Hale, nés le 17 février 2013 à la clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills.

… mais une histoire ne peut-elle pas être modifiée ?

A vous de l'imaginer, leur histoire s'arrête ici, dans cette clinique mais libre à vous d'imaginer leur avenir.

….

Voili voilou … c'est fini ! C'était le dernier chapitre ! T-T **je suis toujours triste quand je finis d'écrire une histoire**

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit carré bleu là … oui la en bas … juste là, pour me laisser une review et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^.

Il s'agissait là des petits bonus que j'avais promis de mettre … et bien c'est désormais chose faite, ça aura mis du temps mais je tiens toujours mes promesses … même s'il me faut parfois du temps.

J'espère encore que cela vous aura plus, surtout toi « ILOVEMARKAXEL » qui a posté des reviews à chaque chapitre de ma fic et bien sur, je remercie les autres aussi.

A bientôt …..Ange Noir des Ténèbres RIP…..^^


End file.
